1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to burners for combustible material and particularly to a burner for a plurality of fluid streams wherein the air conduit has an annulus positioned therein with a bluff downstream end.
2. Prior Art
Numerous devices have been created for use in fluid streams for discharging air, steam, oil, gas, primary combustion air, or total combustion air. The objective of any of these devices is to improve fuel oil atomization, radiation of heat, and control flame to avoid flame-outs and yet to project the flame front to a point where it is utilized with the highest degree of efficiency. In addition, the mixture of gas or primary air is sought to be conducted with the highest degree of efficiency. While some of these objectives are achieved, others are not. The concurrent achievement of all objectives is the most desirable result.